The Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) specifies requirements for all power operated closure systems to avoid/minimize the likelihood of death or injury from the accidental operation. Power closures like Power Sliding Doors and Power Lift Gates carry significant masses and huge inertia while in motion. The FMVSS-118 specifies a maximum contact pressure for unattended closure systems. It's always been a challenge with these systems to achieve federal safety standards in all their operational modes.
Power closures like Power Sliding Doors and Power Lift Gates carry significant masses and huge inertia while in motion and can hurt/injure people or objects during unattended closures. Current technologies mostly use Hall Effect based speed control algorithm for contact based obstacle detection. Speed control directly related to momentum and in turn energy imparted on an obstacle. For any given moving mechanism with a given weight, the pinch force imparted on an object can be calculated as a function of velocity. Huge characterization effort is required during the development time to characterize the system for environmental changes, voltage variation, vehicle slope, etc to optimize obstacle detection